Dies used for forming rectangular wire are generally made with a conical inlet portion and a rectangular shaping portion having parallel walls which intersect the conical inlet portion. The line of intersection is a parabola with its apex towards the shaping portion. Thus, the walls of the rectangular portion are not of equal length.